Adventure Four: Umbrella
We begin moving the Seshayan tanks out of the Aklo tower, across a bridge, and onto the spaceship. Each tank is rigged up with a repulsor that uses gravitic technology to levitate it, built by Or'ree using scavenged Aklo materials. One tank breaks when Vania examines it, but she and Ruth take the Seshayan to the med bay and manage to stabilize it with Or'ree's help. P0P1, Ruth, Alder, Lopez, and Mike are on tank transport, while Earl, Wren, and Phlox work on bodging the repulsors to improve stability and speed up the process. Jack provides audible "encouragement" to the group. Vania, Wolf, and Sticky Boy scavenge inside the tower. Wolf mishandles Aklo battery crystals, and Vania barely manages to keep him from blowing himself up. Poseidon ships break through the atmosphere into the Aklo preserve and begin firing on us when we have less than half of the tanks on board. Sally sends a transmission onto our Aklo ship and introduces them as "impound and relocation specialists." However, they are operating on preprogrammed instructions and clearly not prepared for the environment, and their shots go astray as the gravity throws off the ships' trajectory. Vania and Ruth go to the Aklo ship weapons while the rest of us continue to move the remaining tanks. The NPCs begin to panic at getting shot at, but Alder yells at them to get their shit together and save the Seshayans. Vania shoots down one of the Poseidon ships with the flak cannon, and Ruth damages the other with high-explosive missiles. The second ship deposits two securitrons and retreats, breaking containment of the bog environment before it crashes. The atmosphere gets sucked out of the biome, though there is an invisible barrier that keeps the other biomes from being affected. Another tank breaks, sending another Seshayan to the med bay. We finish getting the last of Seshayans on board just as a third Poseidon ship appears, this one having received information from the first two ships so that it's prepared for the environment. Vania and the flak cannon destroy it, and we take off. Or'ree provides us a crystal with the coordinates for Earth, as promised in return for our help saving his people. Cavill inputs the coordinates, but retakes control when two more Poseidon ships appear: a fourth fighter and a corvette shaped like a giant trident. In the battle, Ruth pilots the ship, Vania acts as gunner, P0P1 performs scans and balances the shields, Jack taunts Sally on the corvette and inspires the party, Alder uses nanotech on the ship and guns, and Earl starts out on engineering but ends up on "keep Cavill from dying" duty, because the strain of managing multiple systems on the ship repeatedly sends Cavill into cardiac arrest. We disable the corvette, destroying its weapons systems, and the fighter crash lands into the moon. We continue on to the coordinates from Or'ree's crystal; however, according to this ship, they don't lead to the Seshayans or Chupacabra tribe, as Or'ree assumed, but rather the "untranslatable preserve."